


Cat

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cats, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Cat

Sometimes when Natasha is on a long term mission,  
She leaves her cat at Clint's apartment,  
So Clint can take care of her.  
Liho surprisingly likes Clint.  
Even Clint is baffled.  
He is a dog person, but likes Liho.  
The ferline is an exception to his 'Hate Cats Rule'.  
Liho for a cat gets along with Lucky who is a dog.  
Liho like her master is sneaky and silent.  
But also inteligent.  
She likes to sleep on Clint's lap,  
As he strokes her gently.


End file.
